Secret Admirer
by Sunkist02
Summary: Rolo found a love letter in his locker. Who does it belong to?


It was morning as I rummaged through my locker to get something that I needed to work on for tomorrow since today wasn't a school day, a white envelope with a heart shaped sticker on this. "What in the...", I picked it up and opened it the letter read:

_Dear Rolo,_

_I feel like such an idiot for not having the guts to do this in person, but my friends egged me on...Oh my how embarrassing *blush* I've been watching you since you've transferred here a few months now. I know you don't have many friends...or even a ...KYAAAA I can't say it *blush*, but your just so totally cute I want to hug you and go out with you and...and...and...get to know more about you. Please meet me on the rooftop in the evening just right when its about to be dark KYAAA!_

_ sincerely, Your secret admirer _

My face felt hot. I didn't even know I had someone stalking me what if they were dangerous, if they were after my life? As an assassin I let my guard down since this is a peaceful school, wild at times since I am in the student council with Milly, but peaceful. I put my stuff back in my locker I could get it latter with the help of my genius Nii-san. The more important task at hand was who this letter belonged to.

"Hmm..." I thought as I looked at the letter. I wonder who could have sent me this? "Could it be?", my face started feeling hot again..."N-Nii-san?". What if he was too embarrassed about his feelings and wrote a love letter posing as a girl?

Rolo train of thought Take 1:

_As I raced up the steps to the roof my heart could not stop pounding out of my chest with excitement. I opened the door there he was looking at me with a slight smile. "Rolo I know I should not have these feelings, but I just can't help myself" says Nii-san as he slowly started to walk toward him. I reach the door handle to open it so I could run back down the steps, but his hand stopped mine and he forced my body against the door and his. He leaned in close to my face, "Nii-san this is forbidden...w-we're siblings" he said in a very nervous voice. "I don't care." Nii-san says suavely as he began to go in for the kiss._

"SNAP OUT OF IT ROLO" I shouted, "THERE IS NO WAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD HAPPEN!" Then I felt something, a bunch of eyes staring at me. I turned around and I realized that everyone who had been standing in the classroom was staring at me. Even more embarrassing Nii-san was there looking just as puzzled as everyone else. When did he get in here? "What's the matter Rolo?" Nii-san asked me with curious eyes. "N-no-nothing at all, its nothing really I swear!" I blushed and as ran out into the hallway with my head down to try and prevent further questions.

I continued to run through the long corridors to the library where I took my seat in the comfy wooden green-padded chairs. Its not Milly I do know that she is too straightforward with everything, but what if it was her?

Rolo's train of thought Take 2:

_I looked at the blond headed girl in front of me. She was standing there with her hands behind her back with a huge smile. "Oh no maybe the love letter was a disguise to get me up here?" he was starting to freak out at this point. As she started walking towards him she slowly brought her hands from behind her back it was a wig and a dress "Time to have some fun for the next school event, ROLOKO", she said with the most menacing laugh he had ever heard from her. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" I cried out in horror. Moments later I felt a firm grip on my shoulder "NO DON'T MAKE ME WEAR IT" I turned around expecting to see Milly's face, but instead it was an older woman with glasses and stern green eyes. She was not pleased by the sudden disruption in the silence. "Sorry I was just about to leave...must have fell asleep there." I chuckled nervously as I got up out of my seat. "Well then" I grabbed the letter and made a bee line toward the door.

I continued to the next place hoping it was empty, the lab room. I don't really like this place it reminds me of the geass cult with the experiments and lab coats. "I really want to stay here and go to school with Nii-san" I told myself desperately, "but I'm a tool in the end and once this mission ends and I kill him I will have to cause if I don't I will be discarded and killed myself..., but if that happened then I wouldn't be stuck in this cycle anymore of killing". Even though I knew this why am I trying to find out who this letter belongs to? Cause I would have to kill this person too if they knew who I really was. "Well I can't think in this sort of place", I told myself and went on to the second music room.

This music room isn't really used anymore except as a hideout to skip on class so its rather run down. Old boxes lying on the floor, dusty tables, musty bookshelves with books that if you opened them the pages would fall out of its spine, and cobwebs in some corners of the room. I sit down carefully as to not stir up the dust in on the table or chair cause I didn't want to have a coughing fit. What if it is Rivalz?

Rolo's train of thought Take 3:

_ I was standing there at the edge of the doorway. Rivalz was standing there with this big goofy grin with his helmet, goggles, and gloves...wait is that his motorcycle how did he get it all the way up here on stairs? "Rolo become a lifetime motorcycle buddy with me!" "He extended his arms toward me. I stared at him blankly as I turned around and closed the door behind me disappointed. I heard the motorcycle start up and he heard a crash then a scream. "HERPES, HERPES ME!" _

"I think you meant Help, Help me", Rolo said sighing to himself Rivalz was sort of weird like that. I stood up carefully again and on my way out I dusted off my pants. I had to go to the bathroom.

After I relieved myself I leaned up against the wall. This look like something Shirley would write...

Rolo's train of thought Take 4:

_As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by a rabid girl. She came to me and glomped down on me saying incomprehensible gibberish with the occasional "KYAAA" and "OMG SO CUTE". I tried to get away, but she wouldn't let me. She is even scarier than Milly except airheaded and ditsy. As I fought for a few moments I flared my geass and made way to the door to the stairwell. I let down my geass and turned around to found that she had gotten up quickly, but she fell over again just as fast. As her head slowly risen up he saw blood on her forehead "Please don't go", she said with as she tried to get to her feet. I didn't listen and ran down the stair in fright. _

I felt a chill run up my spine. "What if she is really like that...I mean I seen her talk and act that way in front of her friends when she is talking about Nii-san, but what if she secretly loves me instead?" "No...no it couldn't be". I walked back into the hallway.

I looked outside the window to the courtyard. "Its getting this dark already?", I said as I looked up at the sky of shades of dark blue, orange, purple, and slight glimpses of pink. "Well moment of truth. Who is this and what will await me?", I told myself as I walk up the floors of the school to reach the stairwell.

When I finally got there my body started shaking, I can't stop it no matter how much I commanded my body denies it. My legs feel like jello and I can't walk straight, instead I'm stumbling up the stairwell to the roof like a drunk. When I finally reached the door my heart and my pulse were racing madly like never before even on those missions where I almost lost my life due to some carelessness it never raced this much. My hand quivered as it reached for the door. My throat felt dry and when I swallowed I could hear my saliva go down and feel my Adams apple bobbing. I feel like I'm going to pass out like that time I overused my geass luckily I didn't die that time and I won't here, but it feels like my world is falling down. I tried to calm myself down the best I could and opened the door.

Suddenly my heart jumped when bright lights came on and I heard poppers going off. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROLO!", said everyone in the student council with glee. "EHHHHHHH?!", was all I could muster. Shirley came up to me "Its your birthday right? We wanted to surprise you so Lelouch slipped that fake love letter in your locker and said while you were walking around looking for clues we would get things prepared and ready by tonight." "The student council wouldn't be the same without you, Rolo", Rivalz said with his usual goofy grin. "Well what are we waiting for lets start those fireworks!" Milly exclaimed as she gave the signal to have them set off.

I jumped at first cause the only explosive things I've been around were bombs and grenades. So this was actually quite lovely the colors were so vibrant and elegant. White ones that sparkle like fountains when they went off, a melody of red and blue ones, and the one that they had special made when it burst it said "Happy Birthday, Rolo". My eyes they burnt all of a sudden and it was becoming hard to see out of them. I slid my hand against my checks under my eyes...they felt wet. Just then Nii-san walked up and handed me a box. "Open it", he said gently. There is something inside of this? I wonder what it is? Its from Nii-san so it can't be dangerous. I slowly opened the box and inside was this heart-shaped locket. "Happy Birthday, Rolo", Nii-san says as he wraps me in for a hug.

This feeling it hurts, but in a good way. I wish I'll never wake up from this dream so that I can be here like this with Nii-san and the student council forever with everyone's smiling faces. They all may be weird or scary at points, but they were always there for me like a family...my family.

Now that I think about it I'm the secret admirer and these are the people I love.

END.


End file.
